1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an ultrasonic cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
An ultrasonic cleaner includes an ultrasonic vibrator, an oscillator for vibrating the ultrasonic vibrator, and a wash tank for immersing a cleaning object in a detergent solution. The cleaning object is cleaned by using an ultrasonic wave emitted from the ultrasonic vibrator.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-58389 (JP 1-58389 A) discloses an ultrasonic cleaner including a wash tank having a parabolic surface that faces a vibration surface of an ultrasonic vibrator. In this apparatus, an ultrasonic wave emitted from the ultrasonic vibrator is reflected by the parabolic surface so as to be focused on a cleaning object, thereby increasing the cleaning effect by the ultrasonic wave.